Abstract: The Administration core is charged with several tasks to ensure successful collaboration across each of the research projects in the program project. This program project is designed to join investigators working on distinct developmental periods and outcomes in order to understand how family migration experiences play a role in development, education and early life course transitions. By focusing on different developmental outcomes and transitions, the projects under the program umbrella combine to provide much more holistic view of migration as a process that shapes family environments and opportunities from childhood through the transitions in adolescence and into early adulthood. The innovative multidisciplinary approach is designed to unravel the multiple mechanisms through which migration of family members may alter children?s development, aspirations, education and subsequent life course transitions. The program project is structured to combine the research expertise of scholars to provide both substantive and site-specific expertise. In order to ensure a successful collaboration across the three research projects and the data collection activities, the Administration core coordinates multiple activities that include all program participants. The core will provide administrative synergies across the three projects, provide leadership to the internal advisory committee, coordinate communication across the program projects, provide activities to promote mentoring within and beyond the program project and facilitate dissemination of research findings to interdisciplinary outlets. The program project Director, Glick, will share responsibility for the Administration core in collaboration with Dr. Lara Valencia who will serve as the Assistant Director for the core. All of the core's activities are designed to improve the productivity and impact of the individual research projects that rely on considerable scholarly integration. These activities are also designed to encourage the development of new research extending to additional life course outcomes. Relevance: This core provides crucial administrative oversight to the data collection and data management services and research activities of all of the research projects in the program project. These activities are designed to facilitate collaboration across all parts of the program project, encourage mentoring and promote dissemination of research findings to interdisciplinary audiences.